Basket of Prompts (one-shots)
by randomlittlephantom
Summary: Any prompt that is suggested by people. Rated T for language.
1. Idiot

**Prompt: Fem!Kuroko (Tetsumi) and Hanamiya having a relationship that mirrors Aomine and Momoi**

 **For: Shiranai Atsune**

 **Note: Kuroko Tetsumi is the same age as Hanamiya, so a year older than the Kiseki no Sedai and is currently in her second year. She still joined first string in her second year and commutes to and from Teiko.**

* * *

 _ **Idiot**_

"Imayoshi that bastard..." Hanamiya grumbled under his breath as he exited the school gates.

"That's not nice, Mako-chan," a girl chided. Hanamiya jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Fuck! Tetsumi, I told you to stop popping up like that. Why the fuck are you even here? I can take care of myself so stop coming." Hanamiya said with a scowl.

Tetsumi huffed, her short sky-blue hair shifting with the movement.

"That's mean, Mako-chan. We're friends aren't we? At least appreciate the effort I put into coming all the way here for you."

"Stop calling me Mako-chan and stop coming here," Hanamiya said as he shoved past her, hands stuffed in his pockets. Kuroko easily trailed behind her childhood friend.

"But we live in the same area. I already pass by your school on the way home so what's wrong with walking with you?"

"I don't need you to babysit me."

"I beg to differ. If I don't accompany you, you'll get in _all_ sorts of trouble. And I mean trouble that _you_ start. You should do something more useful with that ridiculously high IQ of yours."

"Get off my case."

"Are you sure, because your fly's unzipped, if you haven't noticed." Hanamiya stopped to glance down. He quickly closed the zipper, face flushed red with anger and embarrassment. No wonder Imayoshi looked so amused the entire day.

"You're telling me this now?!" Hanamiya demanded as the smaller girl pulled up next to him.

"It doesn't really matter, does it? There's no one around."

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?"

"I already finished my club activities at my school. Besides, Mako-chan. If you really wanted to avoid me, you would have left school earlier."

"Tch."

"So I guess that means you're not having fun at shool?"

"Of course not," Hanamiya answered swiftly. "Imayoshi doesn't let me do shit."

"Language, Mako-chan," Tetsumi reminded him, which he waved away.

"Like I care." Tetsumi gave him a withering look.

"Sometimes I feel like I should have followed you to your middle school. I bet your classmates have a real hard time dealing with you. Do you even have any friends?"

"Of course I do, idiot. I'm not you. And for the record, you just stay in Teikou."

"I too have friends, I'm not sure what you're talking about. And I don't plan on transferring here if that's what you mean."

"Crush on dear Daiki-kun?" Hanamiya sneered. Kuroko puffed her cheeks indignantly.

"Aomine-kun is a kouhai, teammate, and partner."

"Doesn't sound like it the way you always talk about him."

"It can't be helped. I admire his spirit. Besides, it is because of Aomine-kun I am able to play basketball like this."

"Ha. His type... I have no doubt in the future he'll leave you, and so will the rest of your teammates." Hanamiya said, half out of spite, and half because it was something he had no doubt would come to pass. Kuroko flinched.

"Just because you don't like them... Don't say mean things about my friends, Mako-chan you jerk!"

"You just don't see it, Tetsumi. Power always corrupts. You'll part ways with them in the future. You should cut your losses and break it off right now. Somethings are meant to be crushed-" Hanamiya was cut off as he felt a sting against his cheek.

"Mako-chan you moron!" Tetsumi yelled as she stormed off, leaving Hanamiya clutching the side of his face.

"M-moron?" He rubbed his cheek before his brain started kicking back in. "Damn it, Tetsumi! Don't run off here!"

...

Tetsumi stomped off in her rage. Mako-chan didn't know her teammates. Akashi-kun was trustworthy. Murasakibara-kun was just a child in giant's body. Midorima-kun was a bit tsundere, but he meant well. Even Kise-kun who had joined recently had a genuine side to him. And Aomine, who played with a bright grin on his face... In her tantrum, she had failed to notice the neighborhood she was passing and the person who she bumped into. She fell back, scratching her hands as she broke her fall.

"Hah? I just bumped into something..."

Tetsumi looked up slowly with a hint of dread in her normally impassive expression. Two large thugs, most likely in high school blocked her path. They both seemed to notice her as well. She cursed herself for being so stupid. She knew this area was dangerous. It wasn't usually an issue since she had an abnormally low presence that allowed her to avoid people like this, but today...

"Shit! When the hell did she appear?" the thug on the left asked.

"Who cares. She doesn't have that much in curves but she's still quite a looker," the thug on the right said as he bent down to inspect her. Kuroko shifted warily back at the lecherous grin on the male's face. "A middle schooler, eh? How about us two nii-san's show you how to have fun."

"No thank you," Tetsumi said politely, standing up and ignoring the hand offered to her. "I need to go home and do my homework."

"Hey, hey, you can do that kind of stuff later," the right thug said, swinging his arms around her shoulders in a tight grip.

"Uh..."

"You don't have to come all the way here!" All three heard a faint voice say as it got closer. "Masayoshi-san, don't worry, I'll find her... I said you don't have to come!" the same exasperated tone said. "People will think something is wrong if you come all the way here carting your police car... Fine. Five minutes. I'll call you then whether I've found her or not... _Yes sir_... Crystal clear. Not a scratch or its straight to the prison," the voice said, sounding slightly amused at the last part. "Thank you, sir," the male said as he turned the corner. Tetsumi's relief showed visibly on her face as Hanamiya turned the corner, flipping his phone shut. He paused at the sight of her.

"Oh, Ruri-chan, you had me worried there for a second. Honestly, I thought I was going to be thrown in- who are these two people?" Hanamiya said, sounding innocently surprised. Had Tetsumi not known him as long as she did, she may have fallen for the act. Hanamiya was never so innocent or ignorant, but he sure as hell did know how to seem like it when he wanted to.

"And you are?"

"Ruri-chan's brother's friend. Mato's a bit occupied today so I offered to take her home, but it seems someone doesn't trust me enough to do so." Hanamiya said with a convincing show of exasperation while opening his phone and punching in a few keys before holding it up to his year, pausing before speaking. "Yeah, Masayoshi-san. I found Ruri-chan- _No_. Well, um, actually she scratched her hands a bit, it seems she bumped into a couple of guys and fell- I said you don't have to come! Damn the old man... he doesn't listen at all!" Hanamiya said as he shoved his phone in his pocket. "Can I have my friend? I'd rather not lose any more credibility then I seem to have lost..." Hanamiya said pleasantly.

"Che," the thug said as he shoved her towards Hanamiya who caught her and subtly put himself between her and the older boys. The older boys quickly left, walking at a fast pace while glancing from side to side. After all Masayoshi-san was famous officer in this neighborhood for renown for catching juveniles like them.

When they were out of earshot, Hanamiya turned to glare at her harshly.

"You _ **idiot**_. Fucking... what the _hell_ did you think you were doing? What would you have done if I hadn't been there?" Hanamiya demanded.

"I suppose I might have been in trouble..." Tetsumi said blandly, but she was trembling slightly from the encounter. Momoi-chan had often told her about such experiences. She hadn't even imagined it would have happened to her. After all, she was practically invisible.

"You think? Do I need to tell you exactly what might happen, huh? You're a girl, you have to be more careful."

"I know... I'm sorry, Mako-chan. For slapping you. And... thank you for that."

"We're lucky those two were absolute morons and actually believed that shit. Fuck. Don't you dare run off like that again."

"...Arigato, Mako-chan. I'm really sorry."

"You... Ugh, whatever." Hanamiya groaned as he ran a head through his hair. "Don't you ever go do something stupid like that again, do you understand?"

"Hai..." Kuroko said quietly.

"Come on, let's just get home," Hanamiya as he grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her along.

"...Really sorry, Mako-chan." Tetsumi muttered again.

"I said whatever. Stop apologizing." Hanamiya said, not turning to look at her.

"Hai," Tetsumi said softly. She stared a regretfully to the side. It was a mistake on her part to be so careless. Things could have ended up a lot worse.

"And... forget about what I said about your teammates earlier."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Hanamiya said. Tetsumi's lips twitched into a smile. She knew it was equivalent of him apologizing.

She pulled her wrist away and sped up as she intertwined their hands with a small grin.

"Thank you, Mako-chan~"

"Don't hold my hand, I'll get blood and all your dirty germs on me, idiot." Hanamiya grumbled, but didn't pull his hand away.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about how long it took, I've actually been holding off on it so I though it would be good to at least get out a rough draft for you. Tell me it it's to you liking :)**


	2. Stalker

****Prompt:** ** Kuroko, Takao, Kasamatsu, Hayama, Imayoshi, and Himuro all becoming close text buddies then friends either before, during, or after the Winter Cup

 _For: Shiranai Atsune_

 _X_

 **Stalker**

* * *

 _To: Me_

 _From: Takao-kun_

 _Sent: 15:30_

 _Subject: Danger!_

 _Tet-chan! Some asshole just broke Shin-chan's lucky item (a hourglass) and he's hopping mad! ━(◯Δ◯∥)━ン_

 _What should I do? (˃̩̩̥ɷ˂̩̩̥)?_

 _..._

 _To: Takao-kun_

 _From: Me_

 _Sent: 15:30_

 _Subject: Re: Danger!_

 _Take Midorima-kun away from the scene immediately before he starts shooting things at offender. Give Midorima-kun some red-bean soup, and get a replacement lucky item while he's distracted._

...

 _To: Me_

 _From: Takao-kun_

 _Sent: 16:00_

 _Subject: Thanks~_

 _It worked like a charm! Or should I say a lucky item =u=? You're an absolute life saver Tet-chan! o(≧∇≦o)_

 _Drinks are on me next time~_

...

 _To: Takao-kun_

 _From: Me_

 _Subject: Re: Thanks~_

 _I want vanilla milkshakes and nothing else._

* * *

 _To: Me_

 _From: Kasamatsu-san_

 _Sent: 16:30_

 _Subject: Kise_

 _The idiot Kise's getting distracted by his fans again! Just because the Winter Cup's over and I'll be leaving soon, the nerve of him! I've already kicked his ass at least three times and asked the coach to do something about the crowd. This is the third time today practice is being paused. Sorry to bother you, but I'm going to have to ask for you help again._

...

 _To: Kasamatsu-san_

 _From: Me_

 _Sent: 16:31_

 _Subject: Re: Kise_

 _It is no problem at all, Kasamatsu-san. I sincerely understand what you must be going through and am extremely grateful that you have taken care of Kise-kun throughout the year. Please wait just a few moments, I shall take care of this._

* * *

Kise waved at the last of his fans, who were once again being guided out of the gym. He heard his phone ring and he perked up happily, bounding over to his bag despite what his captain might say. There was only one person that was set to have that particular ring in his contacts. He eagerly fished his phone out of the bag and scrolled to his messages.

.==========.

 _To: Me_

 _From: Kurokocchi~_

 _Sent: 16:32_

 _Subject: Practice_

 _Kise-kun, I heard you have been fooling around during practice. I should inform Kise-kun that I have no intention of keeping in contact with old teammates, especially if there seems to be no more reason to talk them at all._

 _.===========._

"E-eehh?! Kurokocchi, why?! So mean -ssu! How did Kurokocchi even find out?" Kise wailed as he began rapidly typing a response much to the curiosity of his teammates.

.===========.

 _To: Kurokocchi~_

 _From: Me_

 _Sent: 16:33_

 _Subject: Re: Practice_

 _Nooooooヾ(((;ꈡ▱ꈡ;)))ﾉ ! I swear I'll work hard! Don't abandon me, Kurokocchi (ﾉTдT)ﾉ ! I'll start practicing right now! Please don't block me -ssu!_

.===========.

"Ah, senpai-tachi! Let's resume practice right away!" Kise said almost frantically as he stuffed his phone away and ran towards the rest of his team. Kasamatsu let out a sigh of relief, sending one last text to the phantom at Seirin High. He was extremely glad the boy had approached him back after their first practice game. It was 'insurance,' he had stated, for Kise. If only more kouhai were like him.

 _To: Kuroko_

 _From: Me_

 _Sent: 16:35_

 _Subject: Finally_

 _Kise's finally motivated. Thanks, I owe you one, Kuroko._

* * *

 _To: Me_

 _From: Imayoshi-san_

 _Sent: 16:35_

 _Subject: Blackmail, please._

 _Kuroko~ Your ex- has gone and disappeared again and Wakamatsu's having a fit. Any suggestions or material I could use?_

.=========.

 _To: Imayoshi-san_

 _From: Me_

 _Sent: 16:36_

 _Subject: Re:Blackmail, please._

 _When dealing with hotheads like Wakamatsu, it is usually inevitable that you will have to resort to physical violence before you attempt to reason with them. It has proven to work quite well on Kagami-kun._

 _Aomine-kun is afraid of ghosts._

 _Please refrain from calling Aomine-kun my ex._

.==========.

 _To: Me_

 _From: Imayoshi-san_

 _Sent: 16:37_

 _Subject: Re: Re: Blackmail, please._

 _Thanks, Kuroko. This information will be used wisely. What's wrong with calling your old flame your ex? Is that not what it is | ￣_ ∀ _￣ |?_

.===========.

Five minutes into practice, the cheerful manager bounced over to the now retired captain with a bright grin on her face.

"Ne, ne, senpai! I heard that you're interested in my cooking! I'd be willing to allow you taste test some of my dishes I plan to cook for future training camps!" Momoi said happily, gaze unwavering as Imayoshi began sweating. The girl looked so ecstatic somebody liked her cooking. He was about to say no, but he hesitated as he saw her wide, shining eyes. Damn. There must be some way out of this...

"Where... did you hear this from?"

"Hm? Tetsu-kun, of course!" Momoi said with a blush. "He said that you mentioned that my cooking was one of a kind and though I should know since you wouldn't directly say it."

"Ah..." Imayoshi said, cursing silently to himself. That sneaky little... Kuroko knew he wouldn't directly turn down an offer from a girl. If he could redirect the gir's attention somehow...

"Senpai?"

"Um, as much as I'd love too... I'm a bit busy..."

"Eh? I checked Senpai's schedule, and he should be open this Saturday since the third years are pretty much done for the year."

That's it. He was screwed.

"That's right..." Imayoshi said with a sigh, resigning himself to his imminent fate. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt..."

' _He supposes it wouldn't hurt?!_ ' The rest of the team who had been watching the exchange thought, horrified. ' _He's not going to end up graduating after all. He's going to die!_ '

* * *

 _To: Me_

 _From: Himuro-kun_

 _Sent: 16:40_

 _Subject: Atsushi_

 _It seems not even maiubo will get Atsushi to practice today. I'd appreciate your advice before coach starts swinging her shinai around._

.============.

 _To: Himuo-kun_

 _From: Me_

 _Sent: 16:44_

 _Subject: Re: Atsushi_

 _Murasakibara-kun must be suffering from a mild stomachache. Though it is rare, it happens from time to time when he's eaten too much. Give him some pain-killing medicine, and make sure you say it is for the pain. If Murasakibara-kun absolutely must stay and practice, casually say that Kagami-kun has said Murasakibara-kun was the biggest wimp when it came to basketball out of the Kiseki no Sedai; even more so than Kise-kun. I believe you remember the events of the streetball tournament back before the Winter Cup._

.===========.

 _To: Me_

 _From: Himuro-kun_

 _Sent: 16:45_

 _Subject: Re: Re: Atsushi_

 _Arigato, Kuroko. I'll reason with coach and escort Atsushi home today. I will keep the latter part of your advice for future reference though, thank you._

* * *

 _To: Hayama-kun_

 _From: Me_

 _Sent: 16:46_

 _Subject: Akashi-kun_

 _Domo, Hayama-kun. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but if I may ask how Akashi-kun is faring lately?_

 _.===========._

 _To: Me_

 _From: Hayama-kun_

 _Sent: 16:50_

 _Subject: Re: Akashi-kun_

 _Kuroko! What's up my man? Checking on Akashi again? Akashi is doing well as always. He was a bit stressed after we... Um, nevermind that. But we have Reo-nee who's taking care of us so we're A-okay :D! Thanks for worrying~ （‐＾▽＾‐）_

.==========.

 _To: Hayama-kun_

 _From: Me_

 _Sent: 16:52_

 _Subject: Re: Re: Akashi-kun_

 _I see. I'm glad Akashi-kun has a team to care for him. Make sure you get plenty of rest as well, Hayama-kun._

.==========.

 _To: Me_

 _From: Hayama-kun_

 _Sent: 16:55_

 _Subject: Angel_

 _KUROKO!_ _( ▽ ). It's so nice to know you care for me. Unlike Chihiro- He's so mean to me T^T. Just what does he mean by 'shove off'? We won't even be able to see each other since hes going to graduate and this is how he treats me!_

* * *

"Oi, Kuroko. What are you doing?" Kagami asked the teen who was punching keys on his phone. Kuroko briefly glanced up from his seated position against the wall.

"Texting." For some reason, the 'duh-obvisouly' tone the self-proclaimed shadow used pissed him off.

"I can see that! Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Yes."

"KUROKO!"

"SHUT UP, BAKAGAMI!" Riko screeched from across the gym. Kagami shut his mouth audibly. He did not want extra laps after their practice game against Seiho the day before.

Kagami peered over his shadow's shoulder.

"Hayama...? Isn't that the hyper dude from Rakuzan? One of the Crownless Generals, right?"

"Hai."

"I didn't know you kept contact with him." Kagami said as he took a seat next to Kuroko.

"Hayama is an interesting person to talk to. He also keeps me updated on how Akashi-kun is doing." Kuroko frowned. "Though, Hayama-kun often reminds me of Kise-kun."

"Why are you keeping tabs on your former captain?" Kagami said as he snatched Kuroko's phone, much to the phantom's displeasure. Kagami's eyes widened as he scrolled through Kuroko's messages. "Oi, you're in contact with Tatsuya too? What the- Four-eyes... Kasamatsu... and Takao as well! I didn't know- urk!" Kagami recoiled in pain as Kuroko's hand jabbed him between the ribs. A very irritated Kuroko stole his phone back.

"Yes, I am in contact with Takao, Kasamatsu-san, Imayoshi-san, Himuro-kun, and Hayama-kun. However, I fail to see how this is your problem."

"Whoa, calm down! Just wondering how you're all buddy-buddy with them. You're not usually the type of person to get along with those kind of people."

"How rude, Kagami-kun. Are you saying I am incapable of making friends?"

"...No. But I'm saying your choice of friends is unusual." Kagami was met by Kuroko's pointed stare.

"I agree. And Kagami-kun is the most unusual one out of them all."

"Oi!" Kagami said, irritated. Kuroko ignored him, looking back at the screen.

"I simply want to keep an eye on everybody. They're all special in their own way so I want to make sure they're alright. Besides, I have found Takao as well as the rest very interesting to talk to."

"Hah? What would you even talk to them about? Like half of them are two years older than you."

"Well, sometimes I complain about how annoying Kagami-kun is. Other times, I tell them how close I was to dropping Kagami-kun on the road when he was to much of an idiot to not overwork himself and force me to carry him after a match. Takao especially finds this amusing."

"Kuroko...!" Kagami hissed.

"That was a joke, Kagami-kun."

"Don't screw with me!"

...

"So, you really do care about your old teammates, huh?" Kagami asked once he had calmed down.

"Of course. They are still my friends."

"Heh," Kagami said as he ruffled Kuroko's head, much to the blue-haired boy's irritation. "So I should expect you to stalk me when we graduate high school as well?"

"There is no need to worry about such thing happening, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said with his blank expression. "Having to babysit Kagami-kun now in high school is hard enough as it is to be even think about doing so in college." Kagami's brows twitched in anger and his grip on Kuroko's head became crushing.

"KUROKO!"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sure if you'll like this approach, but this is how I saw how Kuroko would end up being in contact with those five.**

 **-randomlittlephantom-**


	3. The Boy Next Door

**Prompt: Something with Haizaki and Kuroko...**

 **For: A-san**

 **The Boy Next Door**

 _Black_

The six-year old child sat patiently on the front steps of the modest house. He swung his legs in a carefree manner while humming softly to drown out the faint yells from within the house.

His eyes were drawn to the house next door as the door opened before slamming shut with a large bang. He watched curiously as he spotted a boy his age plop down on the last step of the front steps with a scowl and tears at the corners of his eyes. From his position, the boy could see that the other boy's cheek seemed to be tinged red.

* * *

 _Grey_

he boy stormed out of the house, ignoring the sting that lingered after his step-father had slapped him. What a jerk. The boy could never understand why his mother had married the man. He slammed the door shut and waited for a brief moment. He ignored the sinking feeling in his chest when he realized his mother did not seem to have any intentions of chasing after him. He glared at nothing and sat down angrily on the bottom step, having nowhere else to go. His vision blurred as tears clouded it, leaving only the hazy image of the dull gray concrete.

It wasn't fair. Why was the world so cruel to him?

This was what the boy thought every time he observed the other kids at the school. Another child laughing in the arms of his mother, and yet another riding on the shoulder of his father... It wasn't fair. Why... did other people's lives seem so much better?

A spot of yellow appeared in his vision.

The boy blinked to clear away the tears and soon realized that the spot of yellow was a dandelion. His eyes trailed up the pale limb that clutched it and was suddenly eye to eye with another boy.

The other boy seemed... almost otherworldly. The other had pale features and light hair. The other boy's face was fixed in an expression of apathy and peace.

"Who are you?" The boy said as he hastily wiped away his tears, determined not to look weak in front of others.

"I'm your neighbor. I live next door," the other boy said with a light nod towards the house to the left.

"Then you should stay over there. Don't come to other people's houses," the boy said as he turned his head away. The other boy tilted his head as if confused.

"But you looked sad."

"And why do you care?" the boy all but growled.

"When I'm sad, I wish someone... anyone would come. Even if it was a stranger, I would want someone to say that everything would be good, even though that's a lie. People don't really notice me though, so it never happens. Here." The other boy once again offered the dandelion to him.

"That's a weed," the boy said with a scowl.

"It's still nice to look at."

"I don't want it," the boy said as he swatted the the weed out of the other boy's hand. The other boy's expression did not change as he blankly stared at the fallen weed. The boy felt slightly guilty, but thought the other boy would finally leave. To his surprise, the other boy, his neighbor, simply took a seat next to him.

"Oi! I told you to leave!"

"But it's a lot nicer here."

"I don't care! Go home!"

"I can't go back yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Mm... Okaa-san and Otou-san are fighting again. It's a lot nicer here. I can't hear their voices here." The boy's eyes furrowed as he stared at the other boy who didn't look particularly bother by this fact.

"Oh..."

"How about you?"

"Huh?"

"Why were you outside?"

"...The man my mother married doesn't like me."

"I see." They sat in silence.

"Does it not bother you?" The boy asked the other boy.

"Okaa-san and Otou-san fight every day. I guess I got used to it," the other boy said as he leaned back and gazed at the sky.

They once again fell silent, left to their own thoughts. No further explanation was needed as they both knew the other had an understanding of what was happening.

"What's your name?" The boy asked the other boy. The other boy's lips curved into a small smile, as if amused.

"It's rude to ask others for their names before giving your own."

"Tch..." The boy turned his head away, sulking as he realized what the other boy was doing. When it was clear the other boy was going to hold out, he reluctantly gave up his name. "Haizaki Shōgo."

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you, Haizaki-kun."

The fall breeze tousled their hair, light blue hair and gray hair swaying with the wind. To an observer, the two boys almost looked like normal boys chatting with each other near the doorstep.

* * *

 **A/N: A quick one-shot; I'll go back and make revisions if I'm dissatisfied with it, but I'm pretty happy with this. I ended up not adding their names until the end, so it is kind of confusing. The section was a brief POV from Kuroko, and the rest is from Haizaki where 'boy' refers to Haizaki and 'other boy' refers to Kuroko if that clears things up for anybody.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt inspired by Fukimaki Tadatoshi's new work, Robot x Laserbeam**

* * *

Kuroko wandered the streets, head buried in a book and a milkshake in his left hand. It was a peaceful day. No basketball practice, no Kagami, no anything-

Kuroko's shoulder collided with another's, nearly causing him to drop his precious milkshake.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't see you there."

"It's fine," Kuroko said simply, observing the person he had bumped into. He had a shock of wild red hair like Akashi and Kagami's, though it was significantly more curled. He had glasses and a dead expression. Kuroko's eye caught the long bag hanging behind the boy's shoulder. So the boy played golf, huh?

"Oi, Robato! Fancy seeing you around here!" The boy, Robato (was it some sort of nickname, Kuroko wondered), turned to the tall waving boy. He too had a long bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ah, Youzan. Hello." The taller male ran towards them, and Kuroko received one of the greatest shocks since his first meeting with Akashi.

" #4mine-kun?"

"Huh? Gah! Who are you?! How long have you been standing there?!" The boy who looked much like Aomine jumped back and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ah... I apologize. I mistook you for someone else."

"Huh?" The boy said, scratching the back of his head. "Well okay I guess..."

"He's the boy I just bumped into. He's been there the whole time."

"Huh?" The tan teen turned to the smaller red haired boy (Robato?).

"You asked who he was and how long he had been standing there."

"That's not- Nevermind. I see you've finally got a set of your own!" The teen grinned brightly, gesturing at Robato's bag. Kuroko's heart ached at how much the boy looked like the pure innocent Aomine before his talent had bloomed.

"Yeah, I guess. I joined the club and am practicing with the rest of team. One of the Senpai has been helping me out." Robato replied. Kuroko had all been but forgotten.

"So, how does it feel?" Youzan(?) asked. Robato's lips twitched into a small grin.

"I thought it was fun... And there's a lot of thing I want to try. I guess golf is interesting after all," he said, looking at his hands. Youzan's smile grew wider as he smacked the smaller boy on the back.

"Ha! Looks like we might see eye-to-eye after all! Hurry up and improve then!"

"Rome wasn't built in a day," the boy said blandly. "And watching the other people in the club play, I realize I have ways to go in terms of experience."

"Oh?" Youzan said. "Well, I'll wait as long as it takes, my rival..!" Youzan said as he held out a fist.

Kuroko closed his eyes.

"I wish you wouldn't say that." Robato said.

"Hah?!"

"Because of what you said on TV that one time, I've gone through a lot of trouble." Youzan stiffened. "One of the most annoying being Suzaku Kyousuke." Youzan's gaze shifted guiltily.

"I had no other choice... He called me over 20 times trying to get a name out of me." Kise's name immediately popped up in Kuroko's mind.

"And you couldn't have given him a more vague hint than a 'red-haired student from Eiai Academy'? How many people do you know with red hair?"

"Gh!"

"He arranged a practice match at our school so he could fine me."

"He went that far?"

"And though it wasn't a bad learning experience, he challenged me."

"He what?!"

"For your affections."

"Hah?! Ugh, no. Just- Damn, I really can't stand that guy sometimes." Youzan said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Affections..." Youzan shivered.

"And what does this gesture mean? I have yet to learn it," Robato said as he held out a fist.

"What, seriously? You're joking right?" Youzan said. Robato's face remained deadpan. "Jeesh. It's-"

"A fist-bump. A gesture of friendship or acknowledgement people," Kuroko interrupted, startling the two boys. "Ah. Forgive me for interrupting."

"Gah! You're still here?!" Youzan exclaimed.

"Hai. Since you two take up the sidewalk and walking on the road is dangerous." Kuroko replied straightly.

"Oh? Sorry then," Youzan said as he and Robato quickly moved to the side so he could pass. Kuroko bowed in thanks as he made his way past them. He hesitated, then turned around.

"You two. What are your names?"

"Hm? The name's Youzan Miura. I'm a first year playing golf."

"Hatohara Robato." So it wasn't a nickname.

"Hey! Expand a little more, yeah?"

"I don't know this person," Robato replied. "I see no need to provide him with further information about me."

Kuroko's lips twitched.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," he cut in. "I am currently a second year playing basketball."

"You're short for someone who's in their second year, especially for someone who plays basketball," Robato said almost immediately. How blunt.

"Hey, isn't that rude?" Youzan said as he nudged the smaller boy.

"No, it's fine." Kuroko said, waving it away. "...Is golf fun?"

"I guess."

"Of course it is!" Youzan exclaimed. Kuroko nodded with a gentle smile on his face.

"Then I wish the two of you the best of luck," Kuroko said as he walked away.

"Weird guy," he heard Youzan mutter. When he had got a good distance away, Kuroko turned to look back at pair. Their fists were connected and Youzan seemed to be saying something. To be young, Kuroko mused as he continued on his way.

"Isn't that Tetsu?" That was the only warning Kuroko got before he was nearly tackled to the floor by Momoi.

"Tetsu-kun!"

"Oi, Satsuki! You're going to kill him!"

"Momoi-san, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said after he had recovered. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, not since that game against the Jabberwocks, huh?" Aomine said. "Do you not have practice today?"

"I could say the same to Aomine-kun. Practice was cancelled today because the Senpai have a major exam coming up."

"We're out because Dai-chan insisted he needed new shoes again, even though he has so many pairs~"

"Oi, Satsuki!"

"Want to come along, Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko contemplated this a while before nodding. "I don't see a reason not to. It would also be bad if Aomine-kun decided to leave Momoi-san again while shopping, so though I'm not much of an imposing presence, I hope my being there will keep Momoi-san safe.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Oi, Tetsu!" Aomine protested at the same time.

"Then let's go!" Momoi said as she hooked her arms with Kuroko's and pulled him forward.

"Ah, jeesh," Aomine grumbled as he walked behind them. Kuroko turned to look back at Aomine. He and Youzan really did look alike. Almost like twin brothers separated at birth. However, there was a stark contrast between the current Aomine and the passionate Youzan His scrutinizing stare caused Aomine to shift uneasily.

"What?" Aomine grunted. Kuroko faced forwards again.

"Nothing. Just thinking... How I really can't stand to see Aomine-kun's face right now."

"What's that?!" Aomine protested. "Oi, Tetsu! What's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

 **A/N: This started off as an omake, but it got kind of long. If you haven't seen it yet, Fujimaki Tadatoshi (the author of Kuroko no Basket for those who are unaware) has published a new manga called Robot x Laserbeam (finally. Been waiting for him to make a new manga forever). It's about golf and is so worth the read, so if you loved KnB, you'll love the new manga. So now I'll just spend the entire week waiting for a chapter to come out. This idea kind of came to mind after reading the extra at the end of Chapter 7 and is kind of how I imagined it would go if Tadatoshi made a chapter that connected Kuroko no Basket and Robot x Laserbeam.**

 **-randomlittlephantom-**


End file.
